Welcome to the British Empire!
by GothicToeLicker
Summary: Just a short one shot about how Alfred and Matthew America and Canada for those who have trouble with names met. See more inside


This is just a one shot I made for Hetalia. I just started watching it actually, so I shouldn't write fanfic for it yet... but I'm breaking my own rule here. The history buff within me knows that Canada joined the British Empire shortly before the Revolution... Joining that with Hetalia knowledge, America would have been a teenager when he met Canada. Seeing as they are approx the same age, Canada would also be a teenager. Also, seeing as how quiet Canada is and easily unnoticed (unless he is being mistaken for America) I figure that Alfred wouldn't have really noticed him before this... so idk. If this goes against basic Hetalia fact, let me know.

Also- they will be going by both their human names and their country names, so bare with me. ...is it bare with me or bear with me? strange mental pictures. *shudder*

R/R and all that jazz. I bring to you- Hetalia!

!

** The young Alfred sat in a fancy chair in his older brother Arthur's study. He was slouching down in the stupid fancy chair, staring out a big bay window and wondering why he was there. Suddenly though, a door opened. **

** When Alfred was younger he would have instantly straightened up, since he knew how Arthur had instructed him to always sit properly. Now though, he slouched a bit farther. **

** "Alfred," Arthur said as he entered. Alfred turned his head to look at his big brother.**

** "Sup Artie?" Alfred asked, trying to tick Arthur off. **

** Arthur took a patient breath. "I would like you to meet someone," Arthur said. **

** Alfred raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"**

** "Come on in, Matthew," Arthur said, pulling the door open a bit. A young man- who resemboled America very much except for the length of his hair, stepped in. He smiled shyly.**

** "This is Canada, or Matthew," Arthur introduced. "He just joined the British Empire, so you have a new brother."**

** "Hm, brother huh?" Alfred side glanced at the other boy. He then shook his head- time to humor England. He rose to his feet and gave a graceful smile. "Where are my manners? My name is Alfred. Welcome," Alfred shook Matthew's hand.**

** "Thank you," when Matthew spoke his voice was barely above a whisper- which surprised Alfred. Some how he felt as if he'd met Matthew before.**

** "Make Matthew feel at home, Alfred. I'll be back in a few hours," Arthur said, closing the door and leaving the two teens alone.**

** "...so, Canada huh? Have we met before?" Alfred asked.**

** "I believe we used to play together, when we were younger," Matthew responded.**

** "You don't say?" Alfred said, wracking his brain.**

** "It's okay, not many people remember me well. I didn't expect you to," Matthew said with a shy smile. The way he said it made Alfred feel a bit guilty.**

** "Where'd you come from anyways?" he asked.**

** "I was living with France until recently," Matthew said.**

** "France!" Alfred spit out. Growing up with France, how messed up would this guy be? "How'd you end up here then?"**

** Matthew laughed. "France and England used to be good friends, you know. They still are. I guess it was just sort of a trade off."**

** "And that doesn't bother you?" Alfred asked. He wouldn't like to just be handed around like that.**

** "Should it?" Matthew asked, and Alfred didn't know how to answer.**

** After a while, Canada spoke again. "So you live here, with England?"**

** "Actually I am a colony," Alfred said bitterly.**

** "Oh,"**

** "But not for long,"**

** "What do you mean?" **

** "I'm going to become my own country one day. I'm sick of Arthur always bossing me around and stuff."**

** "But he is your brother. He raised you. Wouldn't that be hard on you?"**

** "It will be, but it's worth it," Alfred reassured. He laughed. "What are we talking about this for? Want to go play outside?"**

** "Play what?"**

** "How about baseball?"**

**And, well... you can guess how it went from there.**

!

Thank you for reading! :D

R/R


End file.
